The Ice Queen and the Former Prince
by yayuijun
Summary: Elsa's life changes after a body was found stranded in front of Arendelle's gate which later discovered one of her worst nightmare .As Hans was forced to serve Arendelle upon his crime,Kristoff having a doubt feeling to propose Anna because of her royal status. Meanwhile ,The Duke of Weselton planning to take down Arendelle by killing its ruler .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After their beloved queen has been brought home by her sister, Princess Anna, their lives have been better after that. Each and every person in the village was happy for their returns and willing to accept their queen as she is to rule. The unexpected power of love between kins has thawed the kingdom from the internal winter. Being known of treason, The Duke of Weselton will forever no longer do any business with Arendelle and was sent back to his kingdom… As he was proclaimed. As the day goes by , The kingdom of Arendelle has be much more lively after Elsa has announced that they wont be closing the gates again…not anymore.

Doing so, many traders from other well known kingdom was honored to perform any transactions with Arendelle , which makes all the paper works that on Elsa's desk kept rising each and every day. Even though she is facing with all the black and white documents, she still manage to use some of her time with Anna than before. With the presence of cheerful Olaf in her castle, Anna wont be alone, especially there's Kristoff along the way to keep her accompany. She could never wish anything more than having this pleasant moment… she thought.

Months has passed from the day of her coronation, the day she could never forget. At the very late night , she was still sitting and busy writing some proposal on her desk while the bright light of the full moon pass through her window behind where she is sitting. She has been sleeping late to fulfill her responsibility as a queen after her predecessor. The last paper has come to an end as she put up her relieve expression on her face and signed at the last very end of the paper and put down the fountain pen calmly.

"Finally" Elsa declared to herself and drastically place her head on the table along with her ungloves hands caving it. So drastically that she almost bruises the right side of her head, but she doesn't mind as she fell asleep slowly.

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Excuse me, your Majesty ?"

No responds from her as she hardly heard the knock on her bedroom door.

*KNOCK *KNOCK *KNOCK

"Your Majesty, are you awake?"

The sound of the knock gets louder that she immediately awake but her eyes still shut as she uses her left hand to support her heavy head of hers. She familiar with the voice's owner and as she think there are a pile of work more to add in. "Yes Kai, Im still awake" she mumbled under her breath while her head almost fall from her hand. "if it's another file to add, maybe you could hand it in to me tomorrow?"

"pardon me for disturbing you , but there's an urgent matter that I need to inform, Your Majesty" he stated with anxious tone .

…

…..

"Queen Elsa?"

"yes , Kai , what's the urgent news?" she respond to covered from the silent moment 10 seconds ago.

"one of our guard found an injured person in front of the gates" He apprised.

As she heard that statement , she instantly straighten her body with a shock expression on her face and rapidly open her doors as their eyes met.

"take that person to the medical chamber in the castle and have he or she aided immediately" she ordered .

"Yes, Your highness" Kai obey and quickly ran off to inform the guards .

Lots of things clustered in her mind at the moment that make her form some snowflakes around the corridor .

"Elsa , keep yourself together !"

"Don't feel it" "conceal it"

She advises herself with a soft voice under her breath.

After she finally calm herself down , the snowflakes that was formed just moment ago disappears. Then , she finally make a move to the healing room just a few feet from her room with the concern and wary look on her face , all she can say "please be all right" .

When she about to reach her destination , she meets with Gerda, who is holding pile of cloth for the unfortunate lad who is beyond of the door for aided . She lowered her face and bow to her queen .

"Is it one of our villagers?"

"Fortunately , no , but he is from the other Kingdom , your Majesty….." she answered Elsa's question but leave a pause at the end of her sentence.

"Poor man .." she confessed in a melancholy tone but she had to admit that she kind of relieve to heard that her people are all in the safe hand .

"It's Prince…"

Gerda unable to complete her sentence when Elsa opened the door as she inspect the victims' face who are laying on the patient bed .

"….Hans?" Elsa finishes .


	2. Chapter 1 : Unexpected circumstances

**Unexpected Circumstances **

Elsa observed Hans physical condition from afar while Gerda and her assistants hustling covering an amount of bandages on Hans wounded body. Elsa couldn't take back her order as it has already been said. She rolled her eyes to the side while crossing her arm as she contemplated.

"I'll be demanding this room guarded with armed men, in the meantime don't let anyone uses this room on any event . If there is , escort them to the guest room" Elsa firmly instructed Gerda.

"Yes, Your Highness" she nodded and continue her work.

Elsa exited the room as she was trying to rethink her decision to place Hans in one of her dungeon in that kind of state would do no good to her. No matter how she despises Hans for what crime he had committed , he is still a human being who need to be taken care of especially how he is now . Nevertheless, He will be relocating to his personal cell when he's in a good shape .Meanwhile, she need to write a proposal letter to The Southern Isle's ruler regarding on Hans presence in her kingdom.

* * *

Her duty as a queen still needs to be done. Pile of fresh new papers will always be covered every corner of her desk. She stop for a moment as she stood up from her chair and push the window drapes to the side and open the window widely to entertain herself by seeing her beautiful kingdom. She felt calm from tight schedule by doing her breathing exercise while her eyes closed.

"Good Afternoon Elsa!"

Olaf greeted in his cheerful way which staggered Elsa to the side.

"Olaf! You startled me "she panted, soothes her chest with her hand.

"Oh , Gosh ! I'm sorry , I didn't mean to surprise you , I've knock the door seconds ago, but ..." He whimpered

"That's all right Olaf, It was my fault for not aware of your appearance "she convinced with a smile on her lips. Then she noticed a letter on Olaf's grasp.

"what have you got there? is it a letter from The Southern Isle Kingdom?" she pointed out .

"Nope, it didn't stated where it's from, but it's addressing to you ,Elsa" he affirmed

"I found it in front of the main gate during my visit to down town" he added while handing the letter to Elsa .

"oh, I see .Its very kind of you" Elsa nodded to Olaf then space out to the corner of her eyes .Olaf noticed Elsa's body language changes to uncertain posture.

"is there something bothering you? Why are you expecting a letter from Hans's place?" he questioned with curiosity.

Just hearing Han's name from the snowman catches her attention. She never told anyone about yesterday's event except for those who are involved .She was not ready to tell the news to Anna yet, afraid there would be a debating session. But then again, she needs someone to listen and helping her complicated situation. Later, she realized! She lowered herself to the same level as Olaf's height.

"Yes Olaf, I'm having a situation and I need you advise" Elsa asked as she look into Olaf's eyes with a grin across her face.

"Oh ! Im more than happy to help you Elsa, what is it about ?" he questioned with full of interest .

"Hans" she answered putting her palm onto Olaf's middle part of his body.

"what about him?" Olaf asked again.

"He's in this castle "she finally stated .

* * *

"are we there yet?"

"no"

"are we there yet?"

"we are almost there feisty pant" said Kristoff to Anna , who is sitting behind him as he directing Sven to their location in moderate speed .

"I can't wait to meet the your family again , I never thought there're inviting us to a group picnic" Anna exclaimed gleefully with her hands clasped over her face.

"I wonder what kind of food are they preparing?" she ask to herself again.

"trust me , when it comes to food , they sure know how to make it delicious "he chuckled, facing half of his face over his shoulder and turn his head forward.

"Really? It' a poor thing Olaf isn't joining us, I know he would love too" she pouted

" we did searched him every corner inside the castle, but still no sign of him anyhow" he responded ."Well, except Elsa's room, we don't want to disturb her? Do we?" he added .

"I guess you're right" she pouted again , as she felt guilty to Elsa for not having time for herself with the royal duty.

"Don't worry Anna , There will be one fine day where all of us involved in outdoor meals" he assured.

"you really think that would happen?" she asked with full of hope.

"Yeah"

"Promise?" she asked doing the pinky swear.

"Promise" he replied, facing his face to their entwined little finger. Anna smiles but later changed to horrified look when she sees a boulder in front of them.

"Kristoff!"She screamed pointing out the object.

Kristoff instantly faced her head forward when he's finally focused and roughly put Anna's hands around his waist and bawled to Sven to jump.

"Hold me tight, Anna" Kristoff commanded, ready to leap over it.

"wait, what? " blurred out with a blush on her cheek and finally managed to land safely .

"Phew, that was close" Kristoff breathed out while wiping off his sweats on his head , then later realize one his palm on top of Anna's hand .

"I'm sorry I grabbed your hand like that, I shouldn't but I should or you'll fall but..."he said anxiously and rapidly remove his hand to the air.

"don't be silly" she said leaning her head on Kristoff's backside shoulder.

"I know you were just protecting me" she mumbled putting a sincere smile on her lips as she wrapped her hands to Kristoff's waist once more firmly .

"You're so cute when you're blushing "she said with playful tone.

"I am not" he objected tilting his head to the other side to conceal his red face.

"Yohooo! Kristoff darling!" a voice was called

"It seems like we're here" said Kristoff while he waves his arms to Bulda not far from where he is.

All the trolls were chattering with their presences and bustling around to organize their picnic spot.

Kristoff hop to the soil ground and lift Anna down from Sven's back while she griped Kristoff's shoulder for support.

"Hi again everyone!"Anna joyfully greeted the trolls who are encircling the couple.

"How are you Princess Anna?" one of the baby trolls spoke out.

"I'm healthy as ever, little ones" she answered cupping the troll's face with her palm adding a smile on her face.

Bulda noticed Anna's hands and said" why aren't I hearing any wedding bell from here? Giving skeptical look to kristoff and Anna.

Kristoff's body stiffed when that question were asked.

"I see no rings here" Bulda called out again in tease as she grab onto Anna's wrist.

"Bring a baby with you next time when you come here, all right dear?" she said with amused leaving Anna clueless.

Kristoff was stumbling his word with 'um's and 'ah's then finally Pabbie appearance came to the rescue.

"Pabbie!" he called out with a big smile on his face and exchanged hugs.

Kristoff walks towards Sven as he passes by Anna.

"Where are you going?" she asked moving her head to Kristoff.

" Im just getting some stuff from Sven's pouch" he replied with a soothing smile and proceed as Anna nodded .

"oh Sven, I don't know what to do"

"I love Anna with all my heart, by I'm not sure I'm fit to be her life partner with her royal status" he informed with his bitter voice while rubbing Sven's head. The reindeer looked into Kristoff's eyes with wonder.

"are you sure? it has been good enough than Elsa naming us as an official royal ice harvester and allowing us to stay in the castle ..but would it be too much to ask for marrying her little sister?" he questioned himself while he watches the trolls decorating Anna with floral tiara.

Even kristoff has be growing some bond with the Ice queen, he still feel that he 's unwilling to convinced Elsa as the best suitor for Anna, especially when he was informed about Elsa's reaction between Anna and her past fiancé ,Hans.

Sven snorted and pushes Kristoff's shoulder as they telepathy in each other's eyes.

"You're right! I'll do an extra job so I could buy her the wedding ring, a beautiful one indeed .that should be the first step." he said it happily complementing Sven's great Idea.

"But, who can help me to be a prince?"

* * *

"Olaf! Where were you during the afternoon? Kristoff questioned and walk closer to the snowman.

"Oh! I was with Elsa during that time, why?" said Olaf with cheery mood.

"No wonder we couldn't find you, we just came back from a picnic at the valley" He claimed.

"Aww, really?" he said as he pulled his face down.

"Don't worry Olaf, there will be another picnic time, I'm sure of it" he confirmed with confident as he put up a smile seeing Olaf was happy again.

"What business do you have with Elsa anyway"? He asked

"It's about The Southern Isle, and it's is highly confidential." He responded to Kristoff, not knowing that he had slipped an information about it .

"If you excused me, I need to see Sven" he stated and run around the corridor and bawled Sven's name in melodic way.

The Southern Isle? isn't that where Hans came from ?"He queried to the air.

* * *

It's already dawn but Elsa's mind couldn't sleep by thinking Han's fate to her kingdom as she stared at the plastered ceiling.

"Maybe, I should check how he's doing" she finally spoken.

She changes his nightgown to one of her royal icy dress that Gerda had designed and starts her move to Hans's isolated room. While she was walking in the passageway, she slowly stop beyond Anna's bed room door and open the door slightly as she take a peek on Anna. She curled a warm smile on her lips seeing his little sister has already grown up as a beautiful princess. Although seeing her slumbering with messy hair of hers along with her sleeping face, yet serene her heart. She closes the door steadily and continued her journey.

When she had arrived, one of the guards was leaning to the wall, taking a nap sealing his face with the visor, whilst the other one was hardly awake. Panicked after seeing the ruler of Arendelle in front of them, the guard hastily wakes up his partner of duty and nervously bowed the queen.

"Please forgive us, My Queen" the guards pleaded.

Elsa put a smirk on her face and says

"I should have frozen both of you for not doing your job properly" she jested , making both of the guards shivered drastically along with sweats drizzling on their face.

A giggle was form from Elsa as she covered her mouth shyly with hand.

"I'm just teasing with you" she proclaimed.

"Both of you have been doing a good job so far" she complimented.

"Get some rest, I need to see the detainee" she requested.

"but, he may be dangerous, your Highness" The guards worried.

"That won't be a problem, I can protect myself fine enough" she said putting a convincing smile.

As the guards understood, they bowed again and make a promise for not sleeping again during on duty ever again, and left.

she entered the room as she observed Hans's injured body was dressed neatly and still unconscious on his bed .

"He's having a nice sleep" she said with cynical tone.

She gradually placed herself sitting on the stools that are near to Hans's bedside. Putting a disgust expression as she recalled on Hans's despicable acts toward her and Anna. But then again, she analyses Hans's face for the second time as she sees an innocent look that are drawing on his calm face along with his messy hair on his forehead. Elsa brings his head closer to Hans.

"how can the devil look so much like an angel when he smiles at you?" she thought to herself , a glimpse of her memory visualized in her head: the first time they met.

"no wonder Anna fall for him before, but, it's a shame with a pretty face like this have a criminal mind" she pointed out.

Elsa scanned Hans's injured part and said "who could possibly beat you up like this? Why even coming here?" she questioned herself.

Then, she was taken aback, she felt strange "why am I showing pettiness to this man?!"she scolded herself as she meant to place her hand to the empty area on Han's bedside but accidentally placed on top of Hans's hand which makes him slightly awake.

Slowly he tried to adjust his numb body with a groan as his eyes still shut.

"Where am I?"

Then Elsa immediately stood up as she rose her feet three times back.

Hans finally got a clear vision after rubbing his eyes and saw Elsa putting up her defense.

"Arendelle?!"He cries out after he saw Elsa's presence ahead of him.

"I shouldn't be here! Why am I here?!" he implored as he elevated his chest which later he grumble in pain.

"I should be asking you" Elsa said while her palm was glowing with icy blue. She somewhat confused at Hans's reaction.

"What?" he mumbled under his breath weakly.

"so..They really do it" he lowered his head in disappointed and melancholic look.

"They? Who is 'they'?" Elsa questioned him but didn't get any respond.

"Answer me" she pleaded, yet with a grieve on his face, Hans refuse to reply which make Elsa furiously change the subject.

"Whatever the case, you'll be stationed to your own underground cell for the time being while I write a small letter to your ruler" she announced as she stood straight, tidy up her teal dress .

"Any last word before I leave?"

The former prince lifted his head and says

"Kill me...now"


	3. Chapter 2 : Old Friend

**Old Friend **

Elsa shut the door and let out a heavy sigh while she lean her back on the outside of the medic room's door, narrowing her eyes to the side.

"What does he mean by that?"

she said in her mind as she make her way out of the corridor .She thought that she has no right to end someone's life easily even though Hans intended to do to her before .If so , What's the different between her with Hans then? She shook her head trying to clear her messy mind and after she walks out the passageway, Elsa accidentally encountered Kristoff who are in a hurry.

"Anna's big sister.. I mean Queen Elsa…" correcting his sentence as he stop immediately after seeing the ruler of Arendelle ahead of him and lowered his head show as a respect.

"Oh, Kristoff, what a surprise" she turns her head to her right seeing the Ice Harvester.

"Where are you going in this early morning?"

"I got work to do , Old John is having his 14th grandchildren's birthday in 2 or 3 days so they need Ice, I mean lots of Ice, and this kind of temperature are suitable for collecting it" he informed with pleasant smile and relieved that Elsa didn't heard his earlier words.

"That season is about to come again isn't it?"She asked Kristoff who are standing there clueless at Elsa's expression.

"Winter…" she said as she chinned up closing her eyes trying to feel the cool breeze.

"Yeah, it has been about 4 months" he agreed after he recalled the events on the summer where she almost set an internal winter on entire Arendelle kingdom.

"…."

Kristoff examined the passageway that Elsa just came out and discovered it was a passageway to the medical chamber which make him concern.

"Um, what were you doing here, are you sick?" He breaks the silent by arising a question from the long pause.

"Oh, no. I'm doing fine .I was just dropping by to see my _guest_'s condition" she answered calmly trying to not to feel anxious for not telling the truth.

"One of your friends?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, an _old friend _of mine" she responded bitterly.

"I see, I hope your friend is doing well"

"I hope so too"

"I'll be going then, take care of yourself Kristoff" Elsa announced to him and makes her move.

"Yeah, thanks, you too" he shortly respond adding with a smile.

The sound of the snow queen's clacking heel gradually fading away yet Kristoff still didn't move from the spot where he was standing keeping his eyes closed while suck in the air .

"Queen Elsa, If u may .. , can I have the permission to take your lovely little sister,Anna as my life partner?" he practiced to the atmosphere .

"urgh, Focus Kristoff! You can do this. For Anna." He said, clenching his fist. Later , a pair of vigorous guards armed with weapons make an appearance from the passage that Elsa just entered approaches Kristoff with severe look .Kristoff face was pale as ghost, producing two or three drop of sweats.

"Okay Okay ! Just partners!" he said it panic in his head. As the guards getting closer, they make their way to healing room pay no attention to Kristoff .The ice man's let out his breath that was hold for a minute as a sign of relieve. But that relieves feeling converted to skeptical expression and says

"Why is Elsa's friend need to be tightly guarded?"

* * *

A couple of day has passed but still no news from the Southern Isle's kingdom to take Hans away from her land. The evening slowly turns to dusk where the shaft of light penetrates on Elsa's casement. Sitting on her chair while holding her fountain pen at the tip of her finger, she pensive onto the blank paper in front of her, thinking.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Elsa? Are you busy?"

A familiar voice called. Elsa changes her focus to the door and says "I'm not, come in Anna"

Anna put up a pleasant smile on her lips as she open the door moderately at the lever handle.

"I just want to ask you whether you have seen Kristoff or not recently "Anna finally spoke.

"I have actually, he has be going out early in the morning doing his ice harvesting .He have a lot of request on ice upon this coming season" she informed.

"Oh, yeah, Winter about to come ...again" she interjected putting a smirk on her face which later changes to worry face.

"But he's been distant lately, after that time we had picnic with the trolls last week. I wonder why?" she questioned herself placing her index finger on her chin elevates her head.

"Well... there must be a good explanation for that" Elsa trying to encourage her little sister.

"Hmm, maybe, I'll ask him that later if... I see him around; I'll be going to play with Olaf then, don't stress yourself to much. Bye Elsa" she finishes with a convince smile to her sister slowly closing the door.

"Anna?"

Yes Elsa?"

She open the unclosed door as she answers a call from Elsa , exposing just her head .Elsa's mouth was open but not vocal was released , staring on Anna's intrigued face. Her lips slowly curved at the corner and finally says "Don't worry about Kristoff, I'm sure you'll see him soon"

"Thanks Elsa" she expressed with warm smile and eventually shuts the door. A guilt feeling was clustering on her heart concerning on Hans existence in the castle.

"Oh, Hi, Gerda "

"Good evening Princess Anna"

A conversation was made beyond her door attracts Elsa's attention.

"Gerda, could you come in?"

"ye-yes, Your Majesty" she responded with a shock tone, opening the right side of the door.

"Please you notify Kai to see me within these two hours, all right?" she ordered and Gerda nodded making her move. Elsa turns her head to her desk and starts writing the proposal letter.

* * *

"What? Why?" Elsa questioned with disbelief towards Hans's appeal.

"Because, there's no one else in this world to support me any longer, my tittle as a royal prince has been fully striped, my horse...my only best friend was sold to a merchant. Even my father doesn't want to look at me anymore...well he never did" he snorted at his last sentences gazing on the floor.

"I don't need to start with my brothers, they're the reason I was thrown here" he added with gloomy face but catches Elsa's ears.

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?" she interrupted taken aback from Hans's explanation.

He looks at Elsa's countenance with unease glance.

"You won't believe me even if I tell you"

"Try me" she challenged him gazing onto his emerald green eyes.

"I overheard my brothers was scheming to hurl me in front of Arendelle's main gate during I was in the captive room after encountered all the punishment in my place. I was a fool for not seeing it coming "he clarified despondently while stroking his right bandaged forearm.

"Impossible, why would they torture you like that?" Elsa keeps questioning the why word doubting Hans's interpretation.

"That's what they always do to since I was young .Ignoring me, lock me up into my room, call me names and other awful things. Sometimes there was a day where they would beat me to a pulp, All I did was asking whether I can join play with them. Simply to say that they treat me like I'm a ..." he closed his eyes tightly, couldn't continue his words any further and says "just leave me or end my life, this frozen heart can't take it any longer"

At that moment Elsa was defenseless and not knowing how to react but all she knows that she feel his pain bit by bit and the reason for all of his actions. His past makes him cold .all because seeking his family's attention. She can't help it but comparing Hans situation with hers. She shut Anna out just to protect her little sister from her power, she locked herself up rather being locked by force but the only thing she can assure that she would never hurt Anna .what make his brothers treat him such ? Did his father do something about that? How about his mother? Where is she when he needed the most? .but She can't let this empathy blind her, she walked closer to him making an eye contact with the mysterious former prince.

"Start a new life then. Change for the better. I'm really sorry but you can't stay here. You must return to your kingdom" she advised him , but then he turns his head avoiding Elsa's blue eyes and simply says

" then might as well kill me now"

"Why do you keep asking that?!" she snapped furiously on Han's manner.

"Don't you see? I won't be having a live to start one if I return to the Southern Isle"

* * *

"Complete!" she declared with relieve putting down the pen. Elsa had a wistful expression as she observes the paper think back on the dialogue between her and Hans.

"won't be alive if he return to his kingdom?"

"is he saying The Southern Isle's ruler sentenced him to death?"

She shook her head in denial. "None sense , there's no way his family would do that to him , even for such a crime he did."

*knock*Knock*

"Pardon me Your Majesty...there's"

"Oh! Forgive me Kai, I'm not ready with the letter yet. In the meantime, could you prepare the dinner later?" she instructed, cutting Kai's speech while still grasping the letter.

"Mind if I join in?" a deep gravelly voice was heard which totally different with Kai's voice. the door was widely open letting an amount of light from the corridors entering her room making her blink multiples of time ,adjusting to see a clear vision .

"You're..."

"King Claudius of the Southern Isle at your service"


	4. Chapter 3 : Monster

**Monster**

"I want to take Hans back to my kingdom" the first born prince of the Southern Isle spoke, standing majestically in front Elsa's wide open door.

"Such improper manner he have" she thought herself walking slowly to King Claudius as she has place the letter on her desk.

"This is a quite unusual event, you should have told me that you're coming in Arendelle sooner so we would have a buffet" she smiled.

"I thought you like surprises. About the dinner, it was merely a tease from me. But we can have that dinner some other day" He chuckled locking his Eyes on Elsa.

"I'll let the guards lead your little brother to the front gate" she said directly to him, not bother about the evening meal.

"How about you and me go pick up Hans from where he is , I really want to take a short tour on your beautiful and alluring castles. If you may?" he requested placing his gloved hand across his abdomen, slightly bent.

"He sure stubborn like Hans too" she mused and approved his demand. Together, the couple of Queen and King make their move to the corridor.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I was about to send you a letter" Elsa starts their conversation while walking.

"Oh, he must return, his last punishment is still yet to come, my queen" he smirked with ease.

"I see"

At this point, Elsa was curious to know what kind of judgment Hans will facing that make him reluctant to stay alive anymore. Then she remembered her last talk with Hans, where he assume that his brothers will sentence him to death, disturbing her mind .She can't handle how many questions was clustering in her head , and finally letting out a question .

"Pardon me for asking, but may I know what's his last punishment that he'll confront?"

The predecessor of Southern Isle rolled his eyes to meet the queen's, drawing a sinister smile on his face.

"We called it his last Paradise"

Elsa furrowed her eye brows in confusion but there no use to debate about it any longer when they have arrived beyond the medic room and was bowed by the guards .

"Good evening, King Claudius from the Southern Isle is ready to bring Hans to their kingdom, if you please?" Elsa politely demanded the guards to unlock the door .waiting quietly, Hans's raging voice was heard, penetrates the door. As the door was open, Elsa witnessed Hans wondering around back and forth searching...no, seeking for something at every corner of the room, making a mess .

"Madam Gerda, where did you put my glo-"

"it's '_nice_' to see too" King Claudius greets his youngest brother by the back of his body with gruff voice interrupting Hans's sentence. Hans immediately stop his movement and slowly turns his face over his shoulder with bewildered as he sees his brother .

* * *

"O Kristoff, Kristoff! Wherefore art thou Kristoff? I've been waiting here since forever, love" Anna quoted a phrase dramatically as she lying herself on her bed , covered her eyes with her right forearm .

"I miss you already" she said under her breath.

Noticing how sad Anna is makes Olaf feel the sadness. "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure he'll be back and I know he feels the same way too" he encouraged her.

"Thanks Olaf, you're so kind" she lifted a bit her forearm to see the snowman's snowy face.

" is this how if feels to love someone? I mean genuinely. Feeling love sick? Not able to separate in long time of period?" she questioned, moderately placing her both palm to her chest.

"You really love him, do you?"

"Yes, not just him, it same goes to Elsa, and you! I love you guys with all my heart!" she said confidently as she raises her torso, cupping on Olaf's face which making him blush then changes to glum look.

"But...I don't have a heart" he said bitterly.

Anna was taken aback with Olaf's words, she puts a convince expression says "are you sure? The biggest and warmest heart that I see in here is you Olaf"

Olaf was overwhelmed with glee when receive a compliment from Anna and gives his warmest hug. A loud distressing noise catches Anna's ears beyond her bedroom window .

"Did you hear something?" she asked Olaf, facing her face to Olaf's.

"It sounds like it came from outside" he said observing the window. Anna gradually shift herself along with Olaf and sits on the sill of her casement window, wondering her eyes at the entrance of the castle gates.

"That's the Southern Isle's ship, why they're here? Wait.. Elsa?"

"Uh-Oh" said Olaf

* * *

The light from the gibbous moon shimmers the dark grey sky following with dots of blinking stars that sets the night. A group of men from the Southern Isle await their ruler exiting the passageway with the well-known snow queen.

"You don't have to worry anymore Queen Elsa, Hans is already in my hand" he said confidently taking Elsa's hand and plant a kiss on top of it . She was quiet shock on King Claudius act but she was glad she was able to control her power in time.

"Move!" the guards from the Southern Isle harshly pull Hans's arm making him eyewitness his big brother kissing Elsa's hand. She rapidly secure her hand to herself after noticing Hans .The guards yet again push Hans on the back violently making him stumbled a bit.

"Be careful, He's badly injured, please be gentle" Elsa said with wary to guards who are about to walk between the rulers.

"Let him be, prisoners should be treated as such" King Claudius speaks roughly.

"Queen Elsa, I need to ask you before I leave, please! " Hans pleaded unexpectedly

"Silent you fool!" his brother growled to Hans.

"I need my gloves back, please! I beg you!" he desperately pleads again ignoring his brother's rage.

"No, I didn't see any gloves" she stuttered at the first word after seeing Hans's emotional face was closer to her. But she was telling the true, upon Hans presence, there was no gloves attached to him , no other that his dirty clothes covering with blood .Hans decreases his face in disappointing , tightly grip his chained hands while breath heavily.

"Do you mean these gloves?" Claudius firmly shows a pair white gloves to Hans , making his emerald green eyes wide-open in fear.

"Give me back my gloves"

"Why? To covered your filthy secret? That you are MONSTER?" the king smirked with his devil eyes.

"No! I'm not a monster, brother!" Hans shout in denial.

Claudius slapped Hans across the face without warning, to hard that ushers him to the solid ground.

Elsa was shock witnessing the quarrel between this two first and last born prince.

"King Claudius! Stop it! don't you pity your brother? "

"He is not my brother anymore! He never was!" he roared. Seeing the king in rage already gives the snow queen a horror nightmare.

"Just please! At least give me my gloves back before you beheaded me, that's the only memory of mother that I have!" he cried not care for the world about his own live.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed with disbelief.

"Our mother that you've killed?"

"No! I didn't kill her , It was an accident , I didn't kill her" Hans stumbled his words denying his brother appeal.

"Yes you were, you rodent !"

"King Claudius! You've gone too far "said Elsa trying to holding back the king's fury that might waking up the whole towns people who are in their slumber.

"You have nothing to do with this!" he shouted on Elsa's pale face not able to control his madness.

"He's a monster, you're not buying my words?" he turns his head to Elsa again and to the rest of his audience that are presence trying to convince his poison words.

"Show it Hans, show her how you killed her"

"Stop it" the auburn haired prince shivered in distress caving himself.

"Show her how you killed OUR MOTHER!"

"I SAID ENOUGH !"

Hans waved her hand by showing his palm and a fire shot across the ground, fiery blaze inflamed toward Elsa and his brother as his vision faintly soften after he shed couple of tears . Elsa was slightly move backwards after her guards came protecting her from Hans's power. Her blue icy eyes was locked into his fiery green eyes .

"Behold! The monster! Who need you anymore? No one will accept you as you are! "He gestured his right hand to his brother like as he's leading the a show .

Elsa couldn't take this pathetic king oppresses his helpless brother any further. She thought that she knew what it felt to have the world against for people like her and Hans. The gifted. She despises the most if anyone teasingly call someone a monster...because , she once named by it.

"Who want to take him? Anyone? haha!** See**?!" he laughed after his words pay no attention his own blood relative same goes with his men's.

"I will"

The queen volunteered as she walks bravely beyond Hans while she extinguished the flame with her ice power. She let out her breath.

"I will take Hans from you"

Everyone was astounded by Elsa's announcement. So as Anna, who just ran to the scene, seeing her sister shield Hans collapsed body in protection.

"Elsa?" the only thing she can say.

"You're must be joking" king Claudius responded.

"No, I'm not, this is my final decision, "she said confidently with a stern look to the King.

"Which a bad one, oh, well... I guess you'll be needing this then" He commented and drop Hans's glove onto Elsa's palm and proceed to walk pass her arrogantly. Then, the king stop his movement as he turns his head, simpered, and says

**"Well, nice to make business with you" **


End file.
